harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe (ToT)
Phoebe (パット Pat) is a character in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. She is also one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Phoebe is the daughter of the general store owners, Barbara and Simon. However, she doesn't follow in her parents' footsteps and works instead as an inventor. She has a large lab inside of her home to conduct her experiments. She is very polite and proper, but is also a bit clumsy and unlucky. She does not initially reside on the island, as her parents mention that she missed the ship home. Once Daren's Rainbow has been completed, she will be the fourth resident to return to the island. When she returns to the island, she can be seen mostly inside of the Ganache Mine. Because Calvin spends a lot of time at the mine as well, he becomes your rival for Phoebe's affection. On rainy days, Phoebe stays inside of the General Store to work on her experiments. She also hosts the 'Leap Frog' mini-game at the Animal Festival each Spring. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2 Heart Event Once you leave your house in the morning, at 6:00 AM, she will be at your front door and she will present you with a Blue Wonderful. *Thank you. (Correct answer) *No, thank you... ---- 4 Heart Event Talk to Phoebe before 11:00 AM, on a sunny day. She will ask you on a date at the beach between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM. The two of you will lounge on a towel and talk, she'll tell you that her parents don't generally let her out but they were happy to find out she was meeting with you. You can answer * No matter. * Trust is important... ---- 5 Heart Event On a sunny day, she will be outside of your house when you exit for the morning and she will present you with an Emerald. *Thank you. (Correct answer) *I don't need it. ---- Request Event Phoebe requests some Rare Metal. Bring her Rare Metal (not Rare Ore) to complete the request. ---- 6 Heart Event Talk to Phoebe before 11:00 AM, on a sunny day. She will ask you to meet her at Alan's Tree between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM. Meet her there and sbe will confess, you can reject or accept her confessions. ---- Proposal Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all her heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Phoebe and she will ask to talk more private. Afterwards, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. 'Rival' The rival for Phoebe's love is Calvin. If the main character has at least two hearts for both Phoebe and Calvin but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. They will end up with a son named Heath. Or if you actually wish to have them marry each other without doing so much work (only attending the cutscenes), then (if you're a boy) get 3 hearts with Calvin, (if you're a girl) get 3 hearts with Phoebe they will invite you to their wedding. 'Rival Heart Events' Note: All cutscenes will take place at the same place and at about the same time. In order to trigger the events, you must be at the correct place at the correct time or it won't happen. 2-Heart Event Enter Ganache Mine when Calvin is inside. The rival of your gender must have two hearts. ---- 3-Heart Event Enter Ganache Mine when Calvin is inside. The rival of your gender must have three hearts. She can sometimes be found in the underground level of the general stores, probably making something. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters